


Must Be Love

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Set Post-Timeskip, Social Media, famous volleyball player kuroo, famous youtuber kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Interviewer: Anyone special in your life these days?Kuroo: Hah. Well, yeah, I guess you could say that.  H- she’s not exactly a fan of attention, so I think she’d kill me if I were to say anything about her publicly. But, well, she means everything to me. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m completely sure I wouldn’t be here without hi-her./ In which famous volleyball player Kuroo is obvious, Lev is oblivious, and Kenma just wants to mess with his fans. Social media; set post-time skip.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 57
Kudos: 2404
Collections: Haikyuu:), My favorite haikyuu fics, stories that touched me





	Must Be Love

**Excerpt from Interview with Kuroo Tetsurou, professional volleyball player (January 18, 2017)**

**Interviewer:** It’s been so nice to talk to you today. Thanks for sparing some time for this. Just a few more questions left.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I’m always happy to take some time for my fans. 

**I:** Well, aren’t you the charming one? You must always have girls swarming around you.

**KT:** Yeah, I guess you could say that.

**I:** Anyone special in your life these days? 

**KT:** Hah. Well, yeah, I guess you could say that too. 

**I:** Ooh, really? Who’s the lucky girl?

**KT:** H- she’s not exactly a fan of attention, so I think she’d kill me if I were to say anything about her publicly. But, well, she means everything to me. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m completely sure I wouldn’t be here without hi-her.

**I:** Oh my god, how romantic! Well, folks, you heard it here first - Kuroo Tetsurou is a ladies’ man, but it turns out he only has eyes for one woman! If you were thinking about trying to make a move on him, I have unfortunate news for you.

**KT:** Sorry to let you all down! Also, baby, if you’re watching this somehow - sorry for putting you on the spot. I can’t wait to see you.

.

**K8 @lilykatez 18h**

Omg my favorite volleyball player just revealed he has a girlfriend! I’m devastated :( 

**Ari @lmari 17h**

NOOOO Kuroo Tetsurou has a girlfriend?! How dare he… doesn’t he know we’re married already? 

**P @pipepr 17h**

Ok but who do we think the girl is? I havent seen him interact with a lot of girls….

**Ki @krtstr 16h**

@pipepr I havent seen him post pics with many girls? Idk this came out of nowhere

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 15h**

Okay, yes, what I said in the interview was true: I am dating someone. Please respect our privacy. Thank you for your support.

**Celeb News 14h**

KUROO TETSUROU, PRO VOLLEYBALL PLAYER AND LOCAL HEARTTHROB REVEALS HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND - SPECULATION ON WHO IT COULD BE? POP STARS, MUSICIANS -> READ MORE HERE

.

**word on the street is that you have a girlfriend**

**i’m offended that you didn’t tell me**

_ Ah my bad. Thought youd be pissed at me lmao _

**isn’t it normal to be offended that you’re being cheated on**

_ You shouldve known you were just my mistress anyways  _

**no offense but if i was going to be a mistress for someone i’d pick someone hotter**

_ Ah yes how in the world could that possibly be offensive _

_ And coming from my own boyfriend… _

**you just called me a mistress**

_ Kenmaaaaaaa _

_ Sweetheart baby love of my life _

_ You know you’ll always be my one and only _

**yes and now so does the entire world**

**“she means everything to me”**

_ I thought that hinting that I’m straight would make people less likely to suspect us _

_ Didn’t want to throw you into the spotlight _

_ But I got tired of girls trying to hit on me so I figured it'd be better to set the record straight _

**people believe you’re straight?**

_ Yes actually _

_ I make a very convincing heterosexual. Just give ‘em that winning smile and talk like I’m super in love with a girl  
_ _  
_ _ But actually I’m thinking about you  _

_ Today and always _

**you’re gross**

_ You love me _

**unfortunately it would seem that way**

_ You’re not actually mad? _

**no**

**your logic makes sense (for once)**

_ Must you throw in the for once at the end _

_ You can’t just let me have this _

**of course not**

**...7 more days till you come home right?**

_ Yep  _

_ Just one more week _

_ I miss you so fucking much _

**...me too**

_ I think about you all the time _

**yeah well that’s obvious from your interviews**

**you waxed poetic for a good five minutes**

_ Only for you ;)  _

**your mistress**

_ You know I could never keep a mistress. I’ll only ever have eyes for you _

_ KENMA _

_ WHY DID YOU TELL YAKU THAT I HAVE A MISTRESS _

_ HE’S YELLING AT ME FOR CHEATING ON YOU _

_ GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT _

  
  


. 

“Hi, everyone,” Kenma says to the camera. “In case you lost track of what channel you’re watching, this is Kodzuken. Gonna be playing Outlast 2, I guess, since that seems to be the popular request.” There’s a gentle buzz off screen. Kenma picks up his phone and glances at it, a tiny smile playing at his lips, before he sets it back down on the desk. “I’m still not convinced that this game is as good as the original. But I’ll continue playing regardless.”

Kenma plays the way he always does, with very limited, sparse commentary. There is one other remarkable part about the video, though. About halfway through, Kenma shivers slightly. He glances around, then grabs a hoodie off of the floor and pulls it on. The hoodie is clearly too big for him: the sleeves hang down over his hands, and the hoodie is nearly at his knees. Still, he gives a little smile again, looking contented with the hoodie, before he sits back down. “Got cold. Continuing now,” he says.

.

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 3h**

OK LISTEN. THE VIDEO THAT KENMA UPLOADED TODAY… HE WAS SMILING AT HIS PHONE?? ALSO THAT HOODIE DOESNT LOOK LIKE ONE OF HIS… ITS SUPER BIG AND NOT HIS STYLE? IDK SOMETHING COULD BE GOING ON

**kodzuken!!! Sara @kdzken 2h**

IS KENMA DATING SOMEONE WTF

**akari @kenmasknee 2h**

HAS OUR KENMA FOUND LOVE

**An @kenmakz 2h**

Ok not to freak everyone out but. I follow a lot of pro volleyball as well and tbh the hoodie Kenma was wearing really looks like the hoodie pro volleyball player Kuroo Tetsurou was wearing in this interview? [Attached Image]

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 2h**

@kenmakz OMG THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE IT….

**Rin @rinkens 2h**

Newsflash, everyone: two celebrities can own the same hoodie. 

.

**someone tweeted me to ask if i’m wearing your hoodie**

_ What???? _

_ How the hell did they manage to piece that one together _

_ I’m mildly impressed _

_ Also what the fuck that IS my hoodie and I don’t recall giving you permission to steal it _

**it wouldn't be stealing if i'd asked permission first**

_ Kenma _

**you wore this hoodie a lot last time you were here**

**so i had to take it**

_??? what ?? Why did you have to take it? _

**it’s embarrassing**

_ Whaaat? Just say it already _

**you’re not allowed to speak of this ever again**

**but i took it because it smells like you and feels like you**

**and when you’re on the road it makes me feel like you’re here and i miss you less**

**there that’s it i’ll deny it if you ever bring it up again**

_ Kenma _

**what**

_ Oh my god _

_ You’re adorable _

_ I’m so in love with you _

_ You can wear my hoodies any time you want _

_ (Except the black one I really like the black one) _

**really**

**that’s the one i was planning on stealing next**

_ NO _

_ ABSOLUTELY NOT _

_ DON’T YOU DARE _

_ I can feel you plotting from all the way over here you DEVIL _

**no comment**

_ Hey let’s make a deal  _

_ Send me a picture of you in the hoodie right now _

_ And you can have the black one and whatever the fuck else you want _

**....**

**fine**

**[Attached Image]**

_ Oh  _

_ Oh my GOD _

_ Kenma holy shit you’re going to kill me _

_ You look so good right now _

_ What I would give to be there _

**you could be**

_ Game tomorrow _

_ I love you I love you I love you _

**good luck tomorrow**

**i love you too**

_ What did I do to deserve all these blessings in one night _

**let me have your black hoodie**

_ We’ll see _

.

**Haiba Lev @haibalev 4h**

Hahahaha found some fun pics from the old Nekoma days! Miss you guys! @kodzuken @kurootetsurou @kainobuyuki @yakum @fukunagas @TakeTiger @ShibaInu @InuShiba @teshiro [Attached Images]

**An @kenmakz 4h**

I DON’T WANNA SAY I WAS RIGHT BUT LOOK AT THIS YOU GUYS - A RANDOM ACCOUNT JUST POSTED PICS OF KUROO AND KENMA AND THEY PLAYED VOLLEYBALL TOGETHER BACK IN THEIR HIGH SCHOOL DAYS!!!

**akari @kenmasknee 4h**

KENMA PLAYED VOLLEYBALL???????? OMG

**ALLI @knmzzzz 3h**

Omg I did some research and Kuroo Tetsurou was Nekoma’s captain and Kenma was their main setter….

**Mi @kensken 3h**

@knmzzzz main setter? really? somehow i can’t imagine him being that good ... and you’d think the main setter for a pro player’s team would be really good

**ALLI @knmzzzz 3h**

@kenskens definitely main setter! he was actually pretty good from the videos i’ve seen online but i also didn’t really see him as the type to play

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 2h**

THEORY TIME: WHAT IF KENMA HAS A BOYFRIEND AND WHAT IT’S KUROO TETSUROU??? THEY CLEARLY KNOW EACH OTHER AND HAVE FOR A WHILE - KENMA’S WEARING KUROO’S HOODIES… 

**An @kenmakz 2h**

For the record Kuroo Tetsurou is famous for an interview back in January where he talked really sappy about his girlfriend! The link is here: … but he definitely stutters a few times, where it sounds like he’s trying not to say he instead of she….

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 2h**

@kenmakz OMG!!!!!!

.

**lev haiba**

**you are dead to me**

KENMA-SAN!!! It’s so good to hear from you!!! I thought you said you were never going to text me!!!

Wait why am I dead to you???

That picture was really cute!!! You look cute!!!

**first of all no i do not**

**second of all my fans are freaking out**

OMG!!! Kenma-san has fans!! How popular!!

**that’s not the point**

**they didn’t know that i ever played volleyball**

**and more importantly they weren’t supposed to know that i know kuroo**

WELL WHY NOT? He’s your best friend isn’t he???

**he’s not just my best friend, lev**

What do you mean? Like super mega best friend?? Ultra deluxe best friend??

**oh my god**

**he’s my boyfriend. okay? we’re dating. and we didn’t want people to find out**

??????   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

?!?!??!?!?!??!!

OH MY GOD KENMA-SAN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT’S SO CUTE I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS ESPECIALLY YOU KENMA-SAN OH MY GOD MY SENPAI ARE IN LOVE

**this, lev. this reaction is exactly why i didn’t tell you**

BUT KENMA-SAN I’M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU

CAN I BE THE BEST MAN AT YOUR WEDDING?

**absolutely not**

...ring bearer?

**delete the post.**

.

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

Since everyone’s freaking out anyways, I figured I might as well address the rumors head on. Yes, @kurootetsurou and I are acquaintances. We’ve known each other since elementary school. I didn’t talk about it because I don’t talk about anyone I know on my channel. That’s it.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 3h**

What @kodzuken means to say is that I am his beloved best friend and have been for 15 years

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

@kurootetsurou Shut up

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 3h**

@kodzuken Whaaaaat? They would’ve found out when the childhood photos somehow leaked

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

@kurootetsurou let’s pray that never happens. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 3h**

@kodzuken Why??? You were such a cute little chubby cheeked kid

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

@kurootetsurou you look exactly the same

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 2h**

@kodzuken Awww, Kenma. You flatter me

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 2h**

@kurootetsurou you’re annoying.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 2h**

@kodzuken and YET you love me :) 

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 2h**

@kurootetsurou do not.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 2h**

@kodzuken do too.

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 2h**

@kurootetsurou do not.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 2h**

@kodzuken You DEFINITELY do

.

**you’re being too obvious**

_ I am not _

**are too**

_ Am not _

**are too. you’re flirting with me**

_ I can’t help flirting with you, you’re too irresistible _

_ But it’s fine. I’m sure no one will notice _

.

**Worldwide Trends**

  1. **#Kuroken**



**12.9K Tweets**

.

_ So that kind of backfired _

**you’re telling me**

**.**

**ALLI @knmzzzz 3h**

Hey @kodzuken just an idea but you should bring @kurootetsurou on for a video sometime! We’d all love to see you and your best friend interact <3

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 2h**

@knmzzzz @kodzuken @kurootetsurou OMG THIS WOULD BE SO GOOD!!! KENMA PLEASE!!!

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@kodzukens @knmzzzz @kodzuken You got a point there. Let's make a video, Kenma ;)

.

**you’re an idiot**

_ Is that a yes? _

**well now i’m gonna seem like the bad guy if i say no**

_ You don’t have to _

_ I can go back on and say that I was joking or that I don’t have time or whatever you want really _

_ I’ll be the bad guy for you _

**no it’s fine**

**we can manage one video**

**if you can go one video without being completely obvious**

_ Hey!!  _

_ Of course I can _

_ I’m a very skilled actor, I’ll have you know _

**so we’re screwed**

.

“Welcome to the video,” Kenma says flatly.

“Hey, is that how you usually greet your viewers?” Kuroo asks, nudging Kenma gently. “Shouldn’t you have more enthusiasm?”

“It’s how I greet my viewers when you’re in the video.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh? I’m a  _ blessing  _ to your channel.”

“Hm.” 

“Anyways, if you didn’t know, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou! Kenma’s best friend of fifteen years now, and professional volleyball player. I’m here for a break and figured I’d visit my best pal for a couple of days so we could do the video you’re all requesting.”

“So I’m just gonna play Mario Party with Kuroo.”

“You’ve probably all noticed that Kenma here is pretty much unbeatable,” Kuroo says in a conspiratorial whisper, “and for most games, that’s true. However, when it comes to Mario Party, it’s me that’s the undefeated champion. Kenma literally cannot beat me at this game.”

“I can too,” Kenma says, folding his arms across his chest and frowning.

“Tell me one time you’ve won.”

“...I’m going to this time.”

Kuroo grins. “Well, I guess we’ll see about that.”

Unfortunately for Kenma, Kuroo wins yet again, claiming victory at the last minute by stealing one of Kenma’s stars. Kenma splutters at him, pink raising in his cheeks as he hisses something under his breath that has Kuroo raising his eyebrows in response. He starts to say something - “Before I leave, there’s something I need to ask you - when you’re less mad of course -” but then the video cuts. 

.

**30 seconds of kuroo tetsurou being completely whipped for kozume kenma**

**kenmaspie**

30.2K Views 

**Kuroken is together PROOF VIDEO**

**Kuroken4eva**

44.1K Views

**An @kenmakz 4h**

@kurootetsurou WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO ASK KENMA AT THE END THERE?!

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou 3h**

@kenmakz What he wanted for dinner. ;)

**An @kenmakz 3h**

@kurootetsurou THAT WINKY FACE AT THE END IS SUSPICIOUS!!!

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 3h**

Omg that video… the way Kuroo looks at Kenma… also I’ve never seen Kenma that energetic before!! When he was arguing with Kuroo... he was so loud!

.

**hey**

**i have an idea**

**i want to mess with my fans**

_?!?! _

_ I have no idea why everyone thinks I’m evil when it’s actually YOU _

_ Evil in the world’s most beautiful package _

**kuro don’t be weird**

**it’s like… everyone suspects it at this point**

**so i want to drive them crazy and post a picture of my ring**

_ Hahahaha _

_ Okay yeah that’ll be fuckin great  _

**don’t say anything about it**

**don’t confirm or deny that it’s from you**

_ I can do that _

**okay**

_ Hey _

**what**

_ Thanks for saying yes _

_ I love you _

**why would i not say yes**

**It’s you**

**and... i love you too**

_ Oh my god my poor heart _

_ It’s going to EXPLODE _

**shut up kuro**

**< 3**

.

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

<3 [Attached Image]

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 3h**

@kodzuken WHAT!?!?!?! IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING OMFG

**ALLI @knmzzzz 3h**

HOLY SHIT IS KENMA ENGAGED\

**Ki @krtstr 3h**

WAIT IS KUROO ENGAGED TO KENMA???

**Ki @krtstr 3h**

@kurootetsurou ARE YOU AND KENMA ENGAGED?!?!

**Kuroo Tetsurou 3h**

@krtsr What?

**An @kenmakz 3h**

IS IT NOT KUROO THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**Kozume Kenma @kodzuken 3h**

@kenmakz who knows?

**An @kenmakz 3h**

JGDLKASJLGJAKGS

.

**Excerpt from Interview with Kuroo Tetsurou, professional volleyball player (January 11, 2018)**

**Interviewer:** Word on the street is that you may or may not be engaged to a famous YouTuber. Uh... Kodzuken, right? Also known as one Kozume Kenma, who is an old friend of yours. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Ha, who really knows?

**I:** But you are engaged, aren't you?

**KT:** Yep.

**I:** To Kenma?

**KT:** To an unknown entity. 

**I:** Well, uh... Tell me about that, then? 

**KT:** I’m so happy. So much happier than I thought I could ever be. I think about them when I’m away and when I wake up in the morning and when I fall asleep, and I miss them when I’m on the road so much, but I always know that they’ll be there for me to return to. They are my home. My everything. I love h- them so much and cannot wait for them to be my husband. Shit. I mean. My partner.

.

**An @kenmakz 3h**

HE SAID HUSBAND HE SAID HUSBAND 

**P @pipepr 3h**

Oh my god Kuroo really is marrying Kenma… sad but also so sweet! I’m happy for them

**#1 kodzuken fan @kodzukens 2h**

IT’S ABOUT KENMA

.

**you’re an idiot.**

_ Yeah, but I’m your idiot _

_ Forever _

**forever.**

**< 3**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KUROKEN DAY!!!  
> I admit that I forgot until two days ago and took a break from writing the long fic I've been working on to pump this out, so I'm sorry if it's not the best quality! Still, I hope you all enjoy it. Kuroken are soulmates and in love and they deserve nothing but the best.  
> Thank you all for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> (Also, I wrote this before Kuroo appeared post-timeskip - so if I got his profession wrong, that would be why!)


End file.
